


Ducking And Diving

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [18]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. A Spy Suspected

**Sherwood Forest. Night.**  
 _(Clarke stands horror struck watching the flames and devastation in the aftermath of the trebuchet attack. As the screams of agony and wails of children reach her ears, Clarke starts to move back toward the camp. She is stopped however by Lexa’s hand on her arm.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Pulling Clarke back to face her:)_ “Clarke, wait.”  
 **Clarke:** “I could have warned them. I could have saved them.”  
 **Lexa:** “If they see us, they’ll strike again. _(As Clarke makes another move toward camp.)_ Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. You know that.”  
 **Clarke:** “We need to gather your warriors from the woods. We need men for the search and rescue.”  
 **Lexa:** “Clarke-”  
 **Clarke:** “We’re going back to the camp to rescue those who can be saved and that’s final.”  
 _(Clarke gets a determined look on her face and Lexa nods. Clarke then follows Lexa further away from camp.)_  
 ****

**Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Meanwhile various warriors and survivors move around the camp, desperately searching for their comrades under the rubble.)  
_ **Nyko:** _(Pulling a woman from the flames:)_ “I need bandages!”  
 **Djaq:** “Right here!”  
 _(Djaq runs forward with her medicine bag as the rest of the gang arrive on the scene.)  
_ **Nyko:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “It’s no use.”  
 **Djaq:** “She’s still alive.”  
 **Nyko:** “We save those who can be saved.”  
 _(Nyko moves off to search for more survivors as Djaq takes a moment to close the poor woman’s eyes.)  
_ **Djaq:** “I’m sorry.”  
 _(Across the way, Lincoln and Octavia are also searching for the living. Lincoln climbs atop a pile of rubble listening for sounds of life.)  
_ **Octavia:** “Lincoln, be careful. It’s not stable.”  
 **Lincoln:** “They’re down there.”  
 **Djaq:** “Do you hear someone?”  
 **Lincoln:** _(After a beat:)_ “Indra! She’s alive!”  
 _(Lincoln quickly moves heavy debris out of the way and then pulls Indra bodily to safety.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Stubbornly:)_ “Put me down, traitor.”  
 _(Lincoln releases her as she gets to her feet. Surveying the carnage, Indra slumps back down to the ground. Nyko and Octavia running to her aid.)  
_ **Nyko:** “She must have internal bleeding.”  
 **Octavia:** “She has got to make it.”  
 _(Nyko and Octavia exchange looks then Nyko gets to work. Robin and Allan move a large piece of rubble out of the way and stop for a moment to take in the chaos.)_

**Robin:** “How can this have happened? How did they even know where the camp was?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I know. _(Looking around.)_ There’s nothing left.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, but how-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Arriving:)_ “My brother. _(Robin turns to her:)_ I heard him ordering his sergeant to attack. He knew exactly where to hit.”  
 **Much:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Isabella:** “I’ve been spying on my brother for Clarke. When I heard of the attack I cornered her at the marketplace. I thought I’d given her enough time… but obviously I was too late.”  
 **Robin:** “No, don’t think like that. We will find Clarke, I know it.”  
 **Much:** “You told her about the attack this morning? _(Isabella nods:)_ While we were quarantined in Pitt Street? _(Looks to Robin:)_ It was a diversion. A disgusting, horrible diversion.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “But I still want to know how Gisborne found the location of this camp.”  
 **Little John:** “Oh what does it matter, Robin! Look around! Death surrounds us and we all need need to keep looking for-”  
 **Will:** _(Pointing:)_ “Look!”

_(All eyes look towards the ridge of the burned out camp. Standing tall side by side are Lexa and Clarke. They are flanked by dozens of warriors from the woods. As the warriors notice their Commander they begin to chant ‘Heda, Heda, Heda’ until Lexa raises an arm to silence them.)  
_ **Lexa:** “What happened here will not stand. The dead will be avenged!”  
 _(As the warriors cheer their leader, Djaq steps forward.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Enough! There are still more survivors in the wreckage. We need to help them!”  
 _(The warriors move to join the gang as they continue their search as Robin stands watching Lexa and Clarke. He is relieved yet dumbfounded as to how both of them survived unscathed from the attack.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(To Clarke:)_ “With our two people working together, we will win this war, Clarke.”  
 _(Clarke nods but says nothing, walking down the hill into camp, passing Robin on his way to speak with the Commander.)_

**Lexa:** _(As Robin Approaches:)_ “Robin.”  
 _(Lexa extends her arm and Robin takes it in the formal warrior greeting.)  
_ **Robin:** “Commander. _(They stand by side a moment.)_ You seem to have had a miraculous escape.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “I want to thank you and your men for your efforts.”  
 **Robin:** “Of course, we are allies after all.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Nods:)_ “But as you can see, we have things handled. I would hate for the people of Nottingham to be without your protection.”  
 **Robin:** “The people of Nottingham are sleeping in their beds as we speak. My men and I won’t abandon you in your hour of need.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “You’ve done more than your share. _(Trying to be diplomatic:)_ On behalf of my people I thank you all.”  
 **Robin:** “Commander, accepting our help is not weakness, it’s a sign of being a good leader. _(Compromising:)_ At least let Djaq tend to your wounded.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Deciding to be blunt:)_ “Somebody must have told the Sheriff and his men the exact location of this camp.”  
 **Robin:** _(As realisation dawns:)_ “You suspect one of my men told them? That’s quite the accusation, Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Coldly:)_ “As I said, my people have this situation handled. Respectfully, aside from Clarke, your people’s presence here is no longer required.”  
 _(Lexa turns and walks away, leaving Robin to stare after her as Clarke makes her way over to Isabella.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Isabella-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Tersely:)_ “I think you’ve forgotten something, Princess. _(Wipes blood off her hands and looks at Clarke.)_ We’re supposed to be the good guys.”  
 _(Clarke watches as Isabella walks away from her, only to be joined by Octavia.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Having heard part of Clarke’s conversation:)_ “I thought you were dead. _(Clarke looks to her:)_ I’m glad you’re not.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “You too.”  
 _(Octavia forces a smile then goes to rejoin Nyko who is still tending to Indra.)_

**Nottingham Town. Later That Night.  
** _(Thunder rumbles as Gisborne walks out of the main gate. The portcullis closes behind him. He walks to the Trip to Jerusalem Inn and sees Allan’s mark on the post. He enters.)  
_ ****

**Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Interior. Back room.  
** _(Allan waits. Gisborne closes the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What have you got for me?”  
 **Allan:** “Nothing. You killed Roger of Stoke.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Allan, you knew I’d kill him. You just didn’t want to admit it to yourself.”  
 **Allan:** “You’re low.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yeah. And you are here for more money, so what do you want to tell me?”  
 **Allan:** “You’ve got a messenger, Henry of Lewes, arriving tomorrow, right?”  
 **Gisborne:** “How do you know that?”  
 **Allan:** “He’s coming to tell you where and when the King plans to land when he returns to England. There’s going to be an ambush tomorrow on the North Road. So, if you want Henry to make it to Nottingham, you’d better change his route. _(Gisborne hands Allan a few coins.)_ ’Ey, ’ey, ’ey?! What do you call this?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Noon, tomorrow. Gold… _(Gisborne grabs a fistful of Allan’s jacket.)_ … if Henry arrives.”   
****

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road. Morning.  
** _(A net is suspended horizontally high over the road. Robin walks briskly down the middle of the road with his bow at his side. Allan sits up from his hiding spot amongst the leaves. Robin stops.)  
_ **Robin:** “He’s not coming. _(Little John sits up from behind a clump of dead branches.)_ He’s been tipped off.”  
 **Allan:** “By who? _(Robin takes a few more steps down the road again.)_ Don’t worry. He’s probably just late. _(Robin stops and Allan walks towards him.)_ Horse needs shoeing or he stopped for a kip or something.”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree near Robin:)_ “He’s here to betray the King! He’s hardly going to stop for a nap.”  
 **Will:** _(Stepping out from behind another tree:) “_ Could Marian have got the time wrong?” _(Djaq rolls out from under a blanket of leaves.)_  
 **Allan:** “That’s a good point, actually. No! ’Cause Marian’s trying to listen at keyholes ’n’ stuff, right? _(Little John comes down the hill as the others gather loosely at the road.)_ She could be making all kinds of mistakes.”  
 _(Robin turns around, thinking, then has an awful thought and walks back towards the gang.)  
_ **Robin:** _(With quiet intensity:)_ “She could be making a big mistake. _(Hands his bow to Much as he walks past him and the gang.)_ Go back to the camp and stay there.”  
 **Will:** “Robin?”  
 **Much:** “But…”  
 **Robin:** _(Mounts a horse.)_ “That’s an order.” __  
(Robin gallops off towards town.)  
 **Much:** “Robin!”

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(The Sheriff circles the map with the pointer, on which is stuck a small model of ship with a red cross on its white sail. Gisborne appears on the balcony overlooking the room below.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “My lord!”  
 **Sheriff:** “What do you think? Hastings? Portsmouth? Which south coast port will King Richard make his final fateful landing at? Hm?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, we’ll know soon enough. Henry’s here, as I promised.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well done, Gisborne. Well done.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Halberds separate for the Sheriff and Gisborne coming out of the main doors. A coach waits in the courtyard. Gisborne goes down the steps first.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pausing at the top of the steps:)_ “Now, Henry. _(Goes down the steps to the coach.)_ Henry of Lewes. _(Marian, keeping out of sight, watches from the cloister. Arriving at the coach:)_ Welcome to my— _(Henry falls to the floor of the coach, moaning faintly, wearing only one sleeve of chain mail on his left arm. The Sheriff glowers at Gisborne.)_ Get me my physician.”  
 _(Gisborne turns to a soldier and gives an order as Marian frowns, wondering how Henry even got here in the first place.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Get the Sheriff’s physician immediately.”  
 _(Marian quickly disappears as the Sheriff turns around, looking wide-eyed around the courtyard.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Robin is dressed as a lame man wearing a stained shirt and a loosely woven cloth as a cloak. He has a crooked, tall walking stick in his right hand and a wooden bowl in his left. He limps along behind Marian, who doesn’t look back as they whisper and walk through town.)  
_ **Marian:** “Why did you let the messenger through?”  
 **Robin:** “Has he talked?”  
 **Marian:** “No, not yet. He was taken ill. Look, Robin, I took a risk to find out his route, and you still let him through.”  
 **Robin:** “You can’t go back into the castle.”  
 **Marian:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Go to the forest… now. I’ll join you when I’ve silenced Henry.”  
 **Marian:** “The forest? Don’t be ridiculous.”  
 **Robin:** “You told me he’d travel by the North Road.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes.”  
 **Robin:** “And he didn’t. _(Marian stops; Robin takes one more step and faces her.)_ Marian, I think I have a spy in my gang.”  
 **Marian:** “Are you sure?”  
 **Robin:** “The Commander suspects it also. She practically threw my men and I out of her camp despite her people being decimated by Gisborne’s attack.”  
 _(Robin and Marian continue walking.)  
_ **Marian:** “What are you going to do?”  
 _(Robin pulls Marian into a marketplace stall.)_  
 **Robin:** “I’ll silence Henry… _(puts his hand to the wall and leans into Marian)_ … and then I’ll find the traitor in my own camp and silence him.”  
 **Marian:** “None of your men have been in the castle. I would have seen them.”  
 **Robin:** “Then somebody’s going out to meet them.”  
 **Marian:** “I’ll keep watch.”  
 **Robin:** “No. You’ll keep out of it.”  
 **Marian:** “No!”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, this is none of your business.”  
 **Marian:** “The King’s being betrayed right now because of your spy. It is my business.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, what if the spy’s told them about you and the Nightwatchman?”  
 **Marian:** “Then I’m dead anyway.”


	2. Nil By Mouth

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff enters. Blight bows and motions to him to come closer. Henry of Lewes is on the table with several leeches hanging off him. Blight has another leech in a set of pincers and is looking for the right place to attach it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What are you doing, Blight. He’s worse.”  
 **Blight:** “He’s calmer.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Calmer? _(The Sheriff pushes Henry’s head, which rolls limply.)_ You’re calming him to death.”  
 **Blight:** “Medicine is a journey, my lord, not a destination. Treatments take as long as—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Do you seriously think I have time for your journey, Blight? A clue: _(Shakes his head quickly.)_ Now, Gisborne, you find me a quack who knows what he’s doing.” _(The Sheriff turns and walks to the door. Blight hurries round the table to confront him.)_  
 **Blight:** “A quack? Sheriff, I am a man of learning. I give you science.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Science? You have given me silence. I want this man to talk.”   
_(Leaves.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Robin doffs his cloak and drops his walking stick. He cautiously peers round a corner and is about to start walking when Much catches him up and taps his shoulder. Robin whirls around, catches Much’s arm and pushes him into the wall, and his arm into his neck. He is surprised and disappointed to see his servant.)  
_ **Robin:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Much:** “What are you doing here? _(Much tries to pull his arm away, but Robin pushes on it harder, then brings both hands up and puts them on Much’s arm.)_ I know you’re angry. You’re angry because Henry of Lewes got past us but you can’t just run off.” _(Robin lets him go, then leans into him.)_  
 **Robin:** “Much, you disobeyed my instructions. I said wait at the camp.”  
 **Much:** “Gisborne has outwitted us. _(Robin stands up straight and shifts his feet impatiently as Much continues.)_ So what? His luck will run out. It has to. _(Robin leans his back against the wall. Facetiously:)_ Otherwise we’ll be asking where he’s getting his information from. _(Robin glares at him, then looks down.)_ What? _(Robin shakes his head slightly, then glances briefly at Much and leans his head back on the wall. Much steps around to face Robin.)_ You think he’s getting information? _(Robin turns his head and says nothing, then looks back at Much.)_ From one of us? _(Robin doesn’t reply.)_ No. Master, surely some mistake. A traitor? _(Robin looks down and scratches the back of his head.)_ Who? _(Robin looks up at Much again with a pointed look.)_ That’s why you sent us back to camp… because you suspect. _(Robin leans a shoulder on the wall, staring at Much.)_ You suspect me?”  
 **Robin:** “Much, I have to suspect everyone.”  
 **Much:** “That’s me. You suspect me.”  
 **Robin:** “Much, go back to the camp!”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping to look Robin in the face:)_ “What do I have to do to prove my loyalty to you? _(Robin sighs and rolls his eyes.)_ What?! Tell me! What?! I’ll chop off my own arms! _(Robin raises his arms and steps back as Much wildly draws his sword, then puts his hands on his hips.)_ Well, one arm, because once I’ve chopped that off then I wouldn’t be able to chop off the other…”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles at Much’s antics.)_ “If you’re true to me, I ask just _[holds up one finger]_ one thing.”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “You name it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nudging Much’s chin:)_ “Go back to the camp.”  
 _(Robin claps his hand on the side of Much’s neck, then his shoulder, and continues on his way, leaving Much confused and hurt.)_

**Locksley. Matilda’s cottage. Interior.  
** _(Matilda lifts a sack up onto her shoulder and carries it inside as Rosa, her very pregnant daughter, “ooh”s and grabs her swollen belly. Matilda sets the sack down and goes over to her.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Come, come, come. _(Matilda has Rosa sit on the bed.)_ There you go. _(Feels Rosa’s belly.)_ Oh, this baby’s just like his mother. Doesn’t know up from down.”  
 **Rosa:** “Oh, again?”  
 **Matilda:** “Oh, again. Don’t you bother yourself. I’ll turn him the right way up.”  
 **Rosa:** “How do you know it’s a boy?”  
 **Matilda:** “Because I know.” _(Rosa leans back on the wall as Matilda stands and walks towards the door.)_  
 **Rosa:** “But it hurts!”  
 **Matilda:** _(Stops at the door.)_ “Hurts? You don’t know pain. Try giving birth to him feet first. Then you’ll know what pain is.”  
 _(Matilda opens the door and is immediately grabbed by Gisborne’s men.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
Gisborne: **_(to his men:)_ “Bring her medicines, everything. _(to Matilda:)_ Sheriff wants your services.”  
 **Matilda:** _(to the men:)_ “Get off me! My daughter!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Your daughter can wait!”  
 ****

**Interior.  
** _(Rosa sits up as Gisborne’s man takes bags and bottles from a shelf.)_  
 **Rosa:** “Mother! Mother!”  
 ****

**Exterior.  
Matilda: **_(to Gisborne:)_ “Oh, you hairy pig-witted fox turd! _(Gisborne turns his horse away.)_ I’ll pluck your eyeballs…  
 **Gisborne:** _(Ignoring Matilda (over her line):_ “Let’s go!”  
 **Matilda:** from your bony skull and squelch them into cesspits!”  
 **Rosa:** _(From inside:)_ “Mother!”  
 **Matilda:** _(As she is being dragged away:)_ “Rosa!”

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Blight slaps Henry’s cheek and holds something under his nose.)  
_ **Blight:** _(Quietly:)_ “Speak! Speak, speak. Speak!” _(The Sheriff sits in his chair, bored. Gisborne arrives with a loudly protesting Matilda.)_  
 **Matilda:** “Get off me!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Keep still, woman.”  
 **Matilda:** “Oh, you slimy little snot head!”  
 **Blight:** _(With disgust:)_ “Matilda!”  
 **Matilda:** “Blight! Ha! It’s the gravedigger’s best friend. The maggot’s mate.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Couldn’t you find a civil-tongued wise woman?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Apparently she’s the one civil-tongued wise men go to.”  
 **Matilda:** _(Smiling contemptuously at the Sheriff:)_ “Hello, Baldy.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sarcastically chuckles.)_ “Do you know who I am? _(Stands.)_ I’m the Sheriff. _(Matilda’s face falls. Approaching Matilda:)_ I have a job for you.”  
 **Matilda:** “If you were on fire, I would not damp you with my wet under wrappings.” _(Blight chuckles, then stops as the Sheriff and Matilda scowl at him.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Cure this man or you die, anyone that you love and even some that you have a passing liking for.”  
 **Matilda:** “I can’t stay here. My daughter’s expecting a baby.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Your daughter can expect a corpse for a mother if you do not do as you are told!”  
 **Blight:** “Well, I won’t stay if she lays one finger on my patient.” _(Matilda holds up her hand, flicks one finger up and, looking at Blight, steps to Henry.)_  
 **Matilda:** “If I treat him, can I go?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Do you think I want you cluttering up my castle? _(Matilda swirls her finger while looking pointedly at Blight, puts it on Henry’s chest, smiles and raises her eyebrows expectantly at him. Blight wipes his hands on a rag, throws it down and leaves. Matilda glares at him the whole way.)_ When he speaks, fetch me immediately.”  
 _(The Sheriff and Gisborne leave. The guards close the door.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Well, I’ll get rid of these things for starters.”  
 _(Matilda pulls a leech off Henry’s chest, makes a disgusted face, and drops it to the floor.)_

**Nottingham Castle. East exterior corridor.  
** _(Several paces from the dungeon door, Marian takes a cautious step towards it, trying to peer down the stairs. She hears Gisborne’s Man’s faint voice.)  
_ **Gisborne’s Man:** _(Faintly from downstairs:)_ “Sir, there’s a sign at the Trip Inn.” _(Gisborne rushes up the stairs and Marian quickly turns and steps briskly down the corridor into the cloister. Gisborne follows her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Reprovingly:)_ “Marian. Where’s your guard?”  
 **Marian:** _(Brightly, feigning innocence:)_ “I don’t know. Must have lost him.” _(Puts her back to a column.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(to Gisborne’s Man:)_ “Watch Lady Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Slightly flustered:)_ “Is that really necessary?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps to her.)_ “I don’t know. Is it?”  
 **Marian:** “Do you think I’m a threat?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Gently:)_ “No.” _(Walks towards the main doors.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Stepping ahead of Gisborne and smiling:)_ “I was wondering if I could have a day away from the castle and the guards and accompany you?”  
 _(Gisborne’s Man stands behind Marian and folds his arms.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I’m on business.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles mischievously:)_ “Sounds interesting.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian, it’s private.”  
 **Marian:** _(Leans in to Gisborne.)_ “Sounds doubly interesting.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian. No.”  
 **Marian:** _(Sighs.)_ “Very well. But at least let me have a day unchaperoned.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Leans on the pillar.)_ “You’re up to something.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles.)_ “Yes. I’m charming you so that I can have _[glances pointedly behind her]_ an hour or two without a goon on my back.”   
_(Gisborne jerks his head aside, dismissing his man. Gisborne passes Marian, then turns back as she turns around to face him, smiling triumphantly.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “But you stay in the castle.”  
 _(Marian watches Gisborne go down the steps as Isabella is climbing them. The siblings do not acknowledge each other and Isabella makes her way over to Marian.)_

**Isabella:** “That was shameless.”  
 **Marian:** _(Rolling her eyes, smiling:)_ “Clarke chose her spy well. Your hearing is impeccable. _(As Isabella looks reprovingly at her:)_ Oh shh, it worked didn’t it?”  
 **Isabella:** “You played him like a fiddle, but for what purpose?”  
 **Marian:** “Robin now thinks he has a spy in _his_ camp who’s feeding information to Guy. _(She glances back at Gisborne’s retreating form as Isabella looks anxious for a moment. Turning to face her again:)_ I think he’s on the way to meet the spy now, so I’m going to follow him and see who it is.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Walks further inside the castle, trying to remain calm:)_ “Sounds like fun. But Marian, if my brother had an informant wouldn’t I know about it? I mean I do live with the man.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I highly doubt Guy would invite his spy round for tea, silly.”  
 **Isabella:** “No, but… Doesn’t it reflect badly on me if I during my snooping I’ve failed to notice that Guy has a spy of his own?”  
 **Marian:** “The fact that you found out about the attack and managed to warn Clarke about it means what you’re doing is invaluable.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Scoffs, bitterly:)_ “Didn’t do much good did it? Dozens are lying dead and dying.”  
 **Marian:** _(Taking Isabella’s hands in her own:)_ “And hundreds more lives hang in the balance, including the King’s. We must do whatever good we can to take a stand against the evil of the Sheriff, the Black Knights and Prince John. _(Isabella nods and gives a small smile:)_ Anyway, I’d better go, don’t want to lose track of him. I’ll need your cloak, come on.”  
 _(Marian turns back down the corridor, ready to put her plan into action as Isabella allows the worry to show on her face for the first time.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Matilda shakes out a wet rag and puts it on Henry’s forehead. She holds her palm over Henry’s chest as if she’s sensing for something, sighs, picks up Henry’s right arm and looks at the inside of his wrist where there’s a small swollen lump surrounding a bee’s sting. Matilda spits on it, then grabs the sting with her teeth and spits it out onto the floor as the sentry opens the door. The Sheriff’s Man steps in, followed by a man wearing a ragged cloak and with his head down, his face hidden by a wide-brimmed hat. He’s carrying a large, round, corked jar in one hand; his other is by his side, clutching the folds of his cloak.)  
_ **Sheriff’s Man:** “Somebody order leeches?”  
 **Matilda:** _(Massaging Henry’s arm:)_ “Haven’t I seen enough bloodsuckers for one day? Mostly in charge.”  
 **Robin:** _(Hoarsely:)_ “Lovely specimens. _(Matilda stops and looks suspiciously at the ragged man.)_ Hungry.” _(Raises his head slightly so Matilda can see his face. Playing along, Matilda sighs, puts down Henry’s arm and walks over to Robin, motioning for him to come forward.)_  
 **Matilda:** “Let’s take a look. _(Robin shuffles in and hands her the jar as the Sheriff’s Man goes out the door. Matilda holds the jar up, inspecting the worms.)_ Hmm. _(She sets it down on the table and nods to the sentry. He closes the door, leaving Robin alone with her. Matilda takes off his hat and he smiles at her. She grabs his head with both hands and kisses his forehead loudly. Robin chuckles.)_ Oh, Robin of Locksley. _(Strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.)_ Oh, what’s that beard? It’s neither grown nor shaven.” _(Make up your mind. Pats his cheeks.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “’Ey, Matilda! _(Robin steps to Henry, flipping his bow out from under his cloak where he’d been hiding it and setting it on the floor as he speaks.)_ Has this man talked?”  
 **Matilda:** “No.”  
 **Robin:** “You can’t treat him.”  
 **Matilda:** _(Sighs.)_ “Good. _(Pats Robin’s back.)_ Get me out of this dung heap. _(Walks around to the other side of Henry to her seized belongings.)_ My Rosa has a baby on the way. _(Robin glances at the door, then leans over Henry. Digging into the straw in a box:)_ A boy, I’d wager, by the trouble he’s caused. _(Looks back at Robin.)_ Twice turned himself upside down. You were worse, I seem to remember. Ah! _(Holds up a bottle. Putting it into her pocket and walking back to Henry:)_ This will relax her while I turn him. Come on, let’s go.”  
 **Robin:** _(Solemnly, looking down at Henry:)_ “I have business here first.”  
 **Matilda:** “She needs me now.”  
 **Robin:** “Do you know anything about this man?”  
 **Matilda:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Ah, yes, he was stung by a bee. Look…” _(points to Henry’s wrist.)_  
 **Robin:** “What? This unwell… from a bee sting?”  
 **Matilda:** “Well, it can happen. Nearly killed him. That and the leeches. But he’s all right now.” _(Starts for the door.)_  
 **Robin:** “Wait. _(Glances at the door.)_ His name is Henry of Lewes. Now he’s come to tell the Sheriff where the King plans to land when he comes back to England. So… _(pulls out his knife)_ … you should turn away.”  
 _(Robin raises the knife, but Matilda grabs his arm.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Stop! Has a dung beetle tunnelled into your ear and eaten your soul?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll be quick!”  
 **Matilda:** “A bee failed to kill him. A quack failed to kill him. I’ll be damned if a boy I delivered into this world _(Robin turns his head aside in frustration.)_ sneaks in and finishes off one of my patients.”  
 **Robin:** “Matilda, I can’t let him live to speak his treason.”  
 **Matilda:** _(Sighs.)_ “So it’s not his life you’re afraid of then, it’s his tongue.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glancing back and forth between Henry and Matilda in confusion:)_ “So… shall we just… cut out his tongue, then?”  
 **Matilda:** _(Exasperatedly:) “_ Oh, men! _(Matilda slaps the top of Robin’s head.)_ Always think in a straight line. _(Robin frowns at her.)_ I’ve got a better idea.”  
 **Robin:** “Can you silence him?”  
 **Matilda:** “Well, long enough for you to think of something better than killing him, yes. _(Robin puts his knife away.)_ I could muddle his brain for a day or two. _(Waving her fingers:)_ Confuse and baffle him. _(Turns to the supplies behind her.)_ Now…” 

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Gisborne strides down the street. Marian follows him at a distance. She looks back for a moment and runs into a man, who grunts as he is hit.)  
_ **Man:** “Oh, sorry.”   
_(Marian ignores him and quickly ducks behind a merchant’s table as Gisborne slowly turns around and raises his eyebrows in annoyed patience, knowing Marian is following him, then continues on his way. Marian stands up and resumes her pursuit. Gisborne goes into the inn. Marian pulls her hood up, tucks her hair in, and follows him inside.)_  
 ****

**Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Interior.  
** _(Gisborne meanders through the patrons to the serving maid, Joan.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well?”  
 **Joan:** “Hasn’t been in yet. _(Gisborne steps past her and she follows him as Marian enters and stops on the other side of a row of tables, listening.)_ Must be held up.”  
 **Gisborne:** “When he finally arrives, give him this for delivering Henry. Tell him it’s silver, not gold, because the goods were damaged.”  
 _(Marian scowls at the conversation. Joan clears her throat. Gisborne holds up a coin to her, and she takes it.)  
_ **Joan:** “Thank you.”  
 _(Gisborne leaves.)_


	3. Caught In The Act

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Henry starts to stir as Matilda pours a dark liquid into a stone mortar and mixes it with a pestle. Robin, listening at the door, sees him moving and rushes over.)  
_ **Robin:** “He’s waking. Matilda, quickly.”  
 **Henry:** “Where am I? _(Matilda goes to his side with a goblet.)_ What is it?”  
 **Matilda:** “Here. _(She tips the cup to his lips.)_ It’s mead. _(Henry drinks.)_ There, there. _(When Henry has finished, Matilda lets his head fall back to hit the table and sets the goblet down.)_ Right. Job done. Let’s go.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I have to know that it’s worked.”  
 **Matilda:** “Oh, do you want the sun and the stars as well? We’ve done what we can.”  
 **Robin:** _(Insistently:)_ “He mustn’t talk. If we spare his life, then we sacrifice the King’s.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(From outside the door:)_ “Look lively, you pair of oafs! _(Robin runs to the door, picking up his bow on the way, and slips behind the opening door. The Sheriff walks in. Matilda is a bit panicked.)_ Is he awake?”  
 **Matilda:** “Hmpf.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Walks over to Henry.)_ “Henry…”  
 **Henry:** “Mead. It was horrible.”  
 _(Wipes his lips with his hand. Matilda puts her hand to her chin, standing behind Henry.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Taps Henry’s shoulder.)_ “Henry… my dear Henry…”   
**Henry:** “The King…“   
**Sheriff:** “Mm-hmm. Yes? Where will he land? What’s the King’s plan?”   
**Henry:** “I have come from the holy pork.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Mouths:)_ “Pork? _(Robin lowers the bow a bit. Matilda raises her eye brows at Robin with a sly grin. Whispers:)_ No, no. Which port?”   
**Henry:** “Pork! _(The Sheriff clenches his fists in exasperation.)_ Holy pork!”   
_(The Sheriff, trying desperately to hold his temper, scowls up at Matilda, who quickly hides her grin and drops her gaze from Robin. The Sheriff catches her reaction and frowns. Matilda looks at Robin and points at him.)  
_ **Matilda:** “There’s someone there!” _(Robin is taken by surprise. The Sheriff looks back and sees him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Guards!”   
_(A sentry steps in and brings his sword down on the tip of Robin’s arrow, knocking it away. He steps in front of Robin as Robin turns his bow and hits the sentry in the stomach. The guard stands up and turns, swinging his sword at Robin, but Robin grabs his arm and knees him in the ribs, taking his sword and turning to face the other sentry. The Sheriff steps out of the way behind Henry’s table,watching. Robin blocks with the sword, then flips it round, knocking the sentry’s jabbing blade and balance aside. The sentry falls next to the first one. Matilda makes her way towards the door as Robin runs around Henry’s table. He pulls Henry off it and goes for the door as the first guard chases him and trips over Henry. Matilda quickly hands him the bottle.)  
_ **Matilda:** _(Quietly:)_ “Get this to Rosa. _(Loudly:)_ Get out of here, you rancid-faced outlaw!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t stand on him, you idiot! Get him up! Get him on the bed! _(The second sentry sheathes his sword and helps the first put Henry back on the table.)_ Gently, gently, gently! _(In Henry’s face:)_ Which port? Which port?”  
 _(Matilda worriedly looks out the door, hoping Robin is able to escape and help Rosa.)_

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Robin is walking briskly through the marketplace away from the castle, frequently checking his tail, when Marian sees him.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Running after Robin:)_ “Robin! _(After catching up Robin:)_ Henry?”  
 _(They are heading towards the open court with the well.)  
_ **Robin:** "He’s silenced, but only temporarily.”   
**Marian:** “You were right. You have a spy.“ _(Robin stops and turns around to face her, leaning on a washing line post near the well)_   
**Robin:** "How do you know?”   
**Marian:** “I followed Gisborne to the Trip Inn. Whoever he was meeting didn’t come, but a serving maid knew him and he left money with her. _(Robin gazes over Marian’s shoulder, still listening, thinking.)_ I heard them mention Henry, but I couldn’t hear any other names.”   
**Robin:** “That’s payment for Henry’s arrival. _(Looks her in the eye.)_ Who is it, Marian? Who would betray me?"   
**Marian:** _(Seeing his heartbreak behind his anger, lightly:)_ “I read your letter. _(Robin looks at her:)_ It was _very_ romantic.”  
 **Robin:** _(His mood brightening just a little:)_ “I meant every word.” __  
(As they lean in for a kiss, Robin notices Gisborne in the distance behind Marian, walking towards the market.)  
 **Robin:** “There’s Gisborne.”

_(Marian hurries behind a shop, then turns down its tunnel towards the market, pushing back her hood. Robin shadows her behind the well. Unbeknownst to her, Gisborne is waiting in front of the building with his back pressed against the wall and arms folded. Marian exits the tunnel past him, looking to her left towards the castle for him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(With patient annoyance:)_ “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stops in a panic, then regains her composure and turns around.)_ “Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You’ve been following me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “Me?”  
 _(Steps slowly towards Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Don’t deny it.”  
 **Marian:** “No, I—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ ”I saw you by the stall earlier, now here. Coincidence?”  
 **Marian:** “I was only—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I don’t think so.”  
 **Marian:** “But I just—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You disobeyed me.”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, please! _(Robin stands behind a post within earshot.)_ Let me explain. You don’t understand. Punish me, but do not punish my father.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(With honest puzzlement:)_ “Punish you? Why would I punish you? _(Marian realises she has said too much. Suspiciously:)_ What have you been doing?” 

**Marian:** “Er, forgive me. You were right. I disobeyed you. I just wanted to spend time with you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Really?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Well, I’m honoured, Marian… _(quietly in her face:)_ but I told you I was on business.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, it won’t happen again.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Offers her his arm.)_ “Shall we?”  
 _(Marian shakily slips her arm through his and they walk off to the castle as Robin scowls at them, jealously biting his lip.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Whispering:)_ “Robin!”  
 **Robin:** _(Turning his attention to her:)_ “Where did you come from?”  
 **Isabella:** “Never mind that. We need to talk.”  
 **Robin:** “Is there news from the Commander’s camp?”  
 **Isabella:** “No, I’ve done all I can for them. It’s about your spy.”  
 **Robin:** _(His interest piqued:)_ “I’m listening.”

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Henry is still confounded, sitting on the table. Blight is rubbing his hands vigorously with a rag. The Sheriff walks slowly to him and Blight smiles. The Sheriff turns to Matilda, who is glaring contemptuously at Blight with her arms folded. The Sheriff walks back to Henry.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Yells at Blight:)_ “Get on with it!” _(Blight, startled, nods, drops the rag and steps to Henry. He feels under his chin. Henry straightens up.)_  
 **Henry:** “Your Majesty.” _(Blight steps back with a confused frown.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “He’s not the King.”  
 **Henry:** _(Looks at the Sheriff:)_ “Mother?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Mouths:)_ “Mother?”  
 **Matilda:** “His brain. Bled to dried pigskin by his leeches.”  
 _(Blight frowns at Henry, then sees the Sheriff watching him and nods in deference. He steps behind the table and picks up a jar. Matilda inches. Then Blight picks up the mortar and pestle from the floor and sniffs the pestle as Matilda fights to keep calm. He gently tastes it, then dramatically spits it out.)  
_ **Blight:** “She’s poisoned him.” _(The Sheriff looks at Matilda.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Rubbish! I haven’t given him anything.”  
 **Blight:** “I hate to tell tales… _(stepping to the Sheriff:)_ …but I’ve asked around and rumour has it that she delivered the baby Robin into this world.”  
 _(They both turn to look at her.)  
_ **Matilda:** _(Puts her hands on her hips. Acidly:)_ “Pig. Canker. Blight by name, blight by nature.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Realises the ruse. Feebly:)_ “Help, help! There’s someone there!” Oh, nice try.” _(Steps slowly to Matilda.)_  
 **Blight:** “You poisoned him, didn’t you?”  
 **Matilda:** _(Scoffs.)_ “No! I just… gave him something to help him sleep.”  
 _(Smiles meekly.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Well, you can give him something to wake him up, can’t you?”  
 **Matilda:** _(Her face falls.)_ “No.”  
 **Sheriff:** “There are wrong answers… and there are right answers. That was a wrong answer.” _(Clicks his fingers.)_


	4. Witch Hunts

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Much returns, visibly upset. He passes Will going out and whips off his cloak. Djaq, Will and Allan are going about their business as usual and look at him curiously. Much tosses his cloak aside, goes into his kitchen and stares into the forest, then slaps angrily at the dried herbs hanging in his face. Allan, sitting up on top of the structure, watches him.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s your problem? _(Much doesn’t answer.)_ Eh?! Did you speak to Robin then or what?”  
 **Much:** (Quietly, not looking up at Allan:) “Why do you want to know?”  
 **Will:** _(Coming back in with fire wood under his arm:)_ “We want to know what’s going on. What’s the plan?”  
 _(Behind Will, Little John approaches with an armful of sticks.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Did the messenger get through to the castle?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, is Robin going to kill him?”  
 **Much:** _(Turns around to face Will. Indignantly:)_ “Like to know his plans, do you? _(Allan warily looks down at Much. Looking at Djaq:)_ What’s the Sheriff and Gisborne’s plan?”  
 **Will:** _(Confused:)_ “What?”  
 **Much:** “I mean, is there even a Henry? Or is it a trap?”  
 **Will:** “What?” _(Allan comes down.)_  
 **Djaq:** “What’s going on?”  
 **Much:** _(In Will’s face:)_ “How much do they pay you?”  
 **Little John:** _(Angrily, throwing down the sticks:)_ “Pay who?”  
 **Much:** _(Stares Will in the eye a moment.)_ “There’s a spy… in the camp! One of you _[pointing around]_ is a spy! _(Djaq stares at Much in disbelief. Allan glances warily at her.)_ And Robin knows, so… _(points out with both hands)_ …you’re done for!”  
 **Allan:** “What? How does he know?”  
 **Much:** _(Faces Allan.)_ “It’s obvious! I mean, Gisborne’s always five or six steps ahead of us!”  
 **Will:** “Are you calling me a traitor?”  
 **Much:** _(Chuckling in derision:)_ “Well…”  
 **Little John:** _(Steps up.)_ “Traitor? Tr—”  
 _(Scoffs and walks off in disgust. Will looks pointedly at Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** “What are you looking at me for?”  
 **Will:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Well, you’re the one who tried to persuade me to steal from Robin. You know, that time we thought the King was coming?”  
 **Much:** “That’s right! _(Points at Allan.)_ Traitor!”  
 **Allan:** _(Stepping up to Will:)_ “We thought about it. We decided against it, didn’t we?” _(Stretches out his arm to Will.)_  
 **Will:** _(Slapping Allan’s arm away:)_ “’Cause I said not to!”  
 **Little John:** _(Interceding:)_ “Stop it now!”  
 **Much:** “Yes! _(Djaq frowns, thinking.)_ If anyone’s going to kill the traitor, it’s going to be me.”  
 **Allan:** “What makes you so high and mighty? He obviously doesn’t trust you either, does he, or why’s he sent you back here?”  
 _(Much charges at Allan with a yell, but Little John separates them as Will turns away in disbelief and frustration.)  
_ **Little John:** “Now stop it, the pair of you! Off him! Stop it! _(An arrow whistles overhead. They all look up.)_ Robin.”  
 ****

**Along the road from Locksley.  
** _(The gang run towards the road as Robin climbs down from the seat of a wagon.)  
_ **Much:** “Master!” _(Robin walks to the back of the wagon where Rosa is sitting, leaning against Isabella, holding her belly and moaning.)_  
 **Allan:** “What is going on?!”  
 _(Djaq climbs into the back of the wagon from the front.)  
_ **Robin:** “We’re taking her to the camp.”  
 **Little John:** “What, our camp?”  
 **Robin:** “This is Rosa, Matilda’s daughter.”  
 **Allan:** _(To Isabella:)_ “So much for it being a secret.”  
 **Robin:** “So much for a lot of things being secret. _(Djaq has a panicked look about her. Gently:)_ Djaq, the baby’s the wrong way round.”  
 **Rosa:** “Do you know how to turn it?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Hesitates.)_ “Let’s get you to a bed, shall we?”  
 **Rosa:** “You don’t, do you?”  
 **Robin:** “Shh.” __  
(Rosa turns towards Robin to get out.)

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will steps into camp, Allan standing beyond him, then Will turns to Robin, who is about to come in behind him.)  
_ **Will:** “We need to know who the traitor is.” _  
(Robin stops and glares at Much.)  
_ **Much:** _(Bitterly:)_ “I’m sorry. Not the sort of secret I can keep!” _  
(Robin hangs his head as Little John steps in behind Allan.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Loudly:)_ “Tell us, Robin!”   
**Will:** “Robin, there’ll be people who need our help every day, but we’re not a gang if you… _(points at Robin angrily…)_ suspect us!”   
**Robin:** “All right. _(Steps forward.)_ It’s true. _(Little John frowns. Much glances back at him.)_ One of you is betraying us. _(Djaq steps up between and behind Allan and Little John.)_ You’re meeting Gisborne and you’re selling our secrets.”   
_(Robin breathes heavily in the silence.)  
_ **Much:** “Not me.”   
**Allan:** “It’s not me, either.”   
**Will:** “Well, it’s not me.”   
**Little John:** “Not me.”   
**Djaq:** “It’s not me.”   
**Robin:** “Stop this now! If the guilty man or woman confesses right here, I’ll listen. Tell me what Gisborne said, what he offered. Step forward now. You have one chance.”   
_(There is silence for a moment, then Much can’t stand it any longer.)  
_ **Much:** “I will not be treated with equal suspicion!” _(Storms off.)  
(Robin shakes his head. Will leans on a post. Allan is looking away.)_   
**Robin:** “Well, whoever you are, you’ve made your choice. And I will find you out.” _(Steps inside between Allan and Little John.)_

**Isabella:** “I told my brother about the box.”   
_(Everyone turns back towards the entrance of the camp as they watch Isabella walk into view.)  
_ **Will:** “What box?”  
 **Isabella:** “That time you were trying to rescue that boy and trade those rocks for his life? I told him all about it.”  
 **Allan:** _(Reproachfully:)_ “What are you-”  
 **Will:** _(Confused:)_ “How would you have known about that?”  
 _(Allan begins to speak but Isabella beats him to it.)_  
 **Isabella:** “That doesn’t matter, the point is I realised my mistake and I’ve been spying for the Princess ever since.”  
 **Will:** “And why would you do that?”  
 **Isabella:** “To stop bad things happening to good people.”  
 **Will:** “No. _(to Robin:)_ I don’t like this. Something’s not right here. _(To Isabella:)_ Besides, it’s your family relations that worry me more.”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh come on. Guy almost sentenced the woman he professes to love to death for the mere suspicion of her colluding with outlaws. You think he’d hesitate in killing me if he thought for one second I was sleeping with one?”  
 **Will:** “So why are you here? What’s the point in telling us all this?”  
 **Isabella:** “To show you that you can come back from this. That you can redeem yourself of your past sins. _(Pointing vaguely in the distance towards the Commander’s camp.)_ How can you possibly think I could condone what my brother did to those people? That I could just stand back and do nothing to stop something like that happening again.”  
 _(Isabella looks pleadingly at Allan to confess, knowing this is his last chance.)  
_ **Allan:** “Yeah well, I ain’t the spy.”   
**Will:** “Neither am I.”  
 _(Little John throws his hands up in exasperation and goes to sit down as Will and Allan squabble. Robin looks to Isabella who doesn’t flinch under his scrutiny. Robin shakes his head and walks away, casually separating Allan and Will as he passes. Djaq sits behind Rosa, trying to reach her belly, but Rosa throws her off. Djaq stares at her a moment, then looks behind her at Little John sitting near Much, who is working in the kitchen.)_  
 **Djaq:** “John. _(Djaq stands up, goes over to him and squats in front of him. Little John is sitting helplessly with his arms round his knees, not unlike an expectant father.)_ Help me turn the baby.”  
 **Little John:** “No.” _(Shakes his head.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Glances at Rosa. Whispers:)_ “I have worked in the battlefield. All men. I have never treated this before.”  
 **Little John:** “Well, neither have I. _(Will, outside the camp, is hammering at a log. Behind him, Robin is sharpening a new arrow. Allan is sitting with Isabella, who glances at Djaq. Little John gives in to Djaq’s pleading eyes and he reluctantly stands up and follows her to Rosa, who looks up at him.)_ May I? _(Rosa looks at Djaq, who nods. Rosa nods uncertainly at the big man. Little John dusts off his hands, grabs Rosa’s feet and unceremoniously dumps her on her back. Djaq moves to stand beside him to watch. He pulls Rosa’s hand to her side, hesitantly holds his hands over her belly, then puts his hands on it, surprised at what he can feel.)_ Oh!”  
 **Rosa:** “What?”  
 **Little John:** “It’s the head. _(Talking to her belly:)_ Hello, little one. Hello. You’re the wrong way round. You need to turn, baby. _(Little John pushes and twists on her belly. Rosa breathes harder as Little John pushes more, then cries out a bit. Robin looks up at the sound.)_ Oh! It moved.”  
 **Rosa:** “That’s it. That’s right.”  
 _(Little John pushes and twists more, Rosa squealing as the gang stop and stare anxiously.)  
_ **Djaq:** “How did you do that?” _(Little John shakes his head. Rosa relaxes.)_  
 **Rosa:** “Oh, thank you. Thank you.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(A gagged Matilda is escorted halfway down the steps by two guards as the nobles of the area assemble at the bottom. The Sheriff, Gisborne and Blight follow.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My lords! _(Marian, with a grumpy yellow-and-black uniformed man on  
her tail, walks over to Gisborne standing near the corridor entrance.)_Matilda, here, somehow managed to bring a patient of hers back from the dead.”  
 **Blight:** “Certified by my good self, dead.”  
 **Sheriff:** “So, what do we have here, hm? Do we have a healer?”  
 **Marian:** _(Quietly to Gisborne:)_ “What’s happening?”   
_(Gisborne holds a finger to his lips.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Or do we have something else? Hm? A necromancer? Devil worshipper? No. _(Standing behind her, the Sheriff grabs Matilda’s shoulders.)_ A witch!”  
 **Marian:** “She’s not a witch.”   
_(Gisborne glares at her out of the corner of his eye.)_

**Sheriff:** “So, perhaps a ducking in Locksley pond would calm all our nerves.”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, you know she’s not a witch.” _(Gisborne roughly grabs Marian and pushes her back into the corridor.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian, say nothing. These allegations spread by association.”   
**Marian:** “The ducking stool’s a death sentence, you know that.”  
 **Gisborne:** “There’s nothing you can do for her!” _(Turns to leave.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Grabbing his arm:)_ “Did I leave you to die… when you were being drowned? _(Gisborne pulls his arm free and leaves.)_ Guy! Guy!”  
 _(Marian tries to follow him, but Gisborne’s man intercepts her.)  
_ **Blight:** _(Quietly:)_ “You could avoid all this, Matilda. Tell us the antidote.”  
 _(Matilda looks at the Sheriff, then Blight, then nods. Blight removes her gag. They both stand expectantly in front of her. Matilda leans into them.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Boiled Sheriff’s brains… with parsley.”   
_(Raises her eyebrows, smiling.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles, turning around. Holding his arms up:)_ “To Locksley!”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Rosa cries out in pain. Djaq is with her holding her hand, but her mind is far away. Will sits miserably on a boulder, wanting desperately not to hear Rosa’s cries. Much stares into the fire. Allan and Isabella are having a whispered argument in the kitchen.)  
_ **Isabella:** “What are you doing, why didn’t you confess!”  
 **Allan:** “Look, I’m not being funny but stay out of this all right? It’s none of your business.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Voice raising a little:)_ “None of my business?! Robin’s giving you a chance at redemption, he’s willing to forgive everything.”  
 **Allan:** “Oi! Keep your ruddy voice down woman. _(Looks around.)_ I know what I’m doing. I just have to cover my tracks, make sure nothing leads back to me. _(Thinking:)_ Joan, the tavern girl. I have to go and tell her to tell Gis-”  
 **Isabella:** “That is not a good idea. You can’t go to anywhere right now.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, you go then. Yeah, tell the girl it’s over, then tell Guy. _(Reaching out to stroke Isabella’s face.)_ Then we’ll be in the clear.”  
 _(Isabella knocks his hand away, unnerved by his duplicitous attitude. Allan casually nods then picks up a bowl and walks off towards Djaq.)  
_ **Allan:** “Djaq?” _(Holds out the bowl.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Shakes her head.)_ “Later.”  
 _(Allan watches as Rosa relaxes and lies back on the bed.)  
_ **Allan:** “You all right?”  
 **Djaq:** “You need to tell them Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Tell them what? _(Djaq looks pointedly at him.)_ Damn your Saracen hearing. Alright, well for arguments sake, lets say there is a spy. He probably knows he’s made a mistake now.”  
 **Djaq:** “Probably? He had his chance to confess.” _(Rosa moans.)_  
 **Allan:** “Maybe he’s stuck. People get stuck, you know.”  
 **Djaq:** “Your brother said he was stuck. He refused to change and he hanged for it.”  
 **Allan:** “He was an idiot.”  
 **Djaq:** “No! _(Rosa sits up and moans as another contraction overwhelms her.)_ He was a good man underneath it, and you saw that. _(Allan glances at the gang and Isabella to see if they’re listening.)_ And I believe Robin would see it, too… if the spy confessed… and begged forgiveness… and changed his ways. _(Looks at Allan.)_ I believe you’re a good man, Allan A Dale.”  
 _(Allan walks away as Rosa screams. Much looks up helplessly. A horse whinnies in the distance and Marian can be heard shouting.)_  
 **Marian:** _(From a distance:)_ “Robin!” _(Robin stands up.)_

**The road from Locksley.  
** _(Marian runs down the road on her horse.)_  
 **Marian:** “Robin! _(Robin runs as fast as he can to the road, bouncing off a tree in the process, and waits breathlessly for Marian to arrive. As soon as she sees him:)_ Robin! Matilda! The Sheriff knows she helped you. She’s refusing to tell them how to wake Henry up and they’re having her ducked as a witch!”  
 **Robin:** “When?”  
 **Marian:** “Now! At Locksley pond! Call your men. I have to go before I’m missed!” _(Djaq appears on the top of the rise by the road.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Robin, the baby’s coming!”  
 **Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “Baby?!”  
 **Robin:** “It’s Matilda’s grandchild!”  
 **Marian:** _(Turning her horse around:)_ “Robin, hurry! Hurry!” __  
(Robin runs back to camp as Marian gallops towards Locksley.)  
 ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin hurries into camp with Will close behind. Robin grabs his knife belt from a rock in the entryway and continues onto Rosa and Djaq.)  
_ **Robin:** “Matilda needs us. _(Little John stands and gets his coat.)_ Djaq, you stay with Rosa. Everybody else, with me, now.”  
 _(Rosa sits up in alarm.)  
_ **Rosa:** “What’s happened?”  
 **Robin:** “The Sheriff’s happened.”  
 _(Much leaves the kitchen to get his things. Allan and Isabella exchange looks and Isabella silently nods.)  
_ **Rosa:** “John? Can you stay?” _(Little John looks at Robin, who nods.)_  
 **Robin:** _(to Much:)_ “Come on.”  
 _(Robin, Allan, Will and Much run for Locksley. Isabella makes a move to leave camp and cover Allan’s tracks.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Isabella, I need your help too.”   
**Isabella:** _(Turns towards her:)_ “Me? I don’t know anything about-”  
 **Djaq:** “Please, we’ll need all the help we can get.”  
 _(Trapped, Isabella nods and walks back into camp.)_


	5. Dunking & Disappearing

**Locksley.  
** _(Matilda, with a soldier on each side, is dragged past the church towards the pond. The ducking stool is a contraption made of two long-armed frames connected to a rotating fulcrum, with a chair suspended from one of the arms and four black-hooded executioners working the other side. A dais has been set up facing the pond between the machine and the manor; on it are three chairs: the Sheriff’s high-backed one, and another to either side. A small table with a bowl of fruit stands next to the Sheriff’s chair. A few nobles sit on either side of the dais, watching. Blight stands behind the nobles to the Sheriff’s left. The Sheriff stands, waiting. Henry walks towards the Sheriff, Gisborne following.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(With his mouth full, to Gisborne:)_ “Has he said anything sensible yet? _(Gisborne shakes his head slightly as he walks in past the Sheriff. Henry is set into a chair next to the nobles and Gisborne takes his place at the Sheriff’s right as Matilda is put into the ducking chair and tied to it. The Sheriff addresses his audience.)_ Lords, ladies… peasants.”   
**Henry:** “Presents. _(The Sheriff glances at him, and is about to speak again when Henry interrupts.)_ Pheasants?” _(Beats the chair’s arm.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Have a look at this noble man. He returned from the dead possessed! The witch shall be ducked! _(Matilda starts to panic as her chair is raised and moved over the water.)_ If she dies, it proves the devil has abandoned her and she shall be buried on consecrated ground.”   
**Henry:** “Constipated ground.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Glances at Henry.)_ “If she lives, showing the devil still to be in her, she shall be burnt alive! Hard to know which one to hope for. _(Chuckles. Sighs:)_ Ah! _(Lowers his hand.)_ Down she goes! _(Matilda sucks in her breath as the chair is lowered towards the pond and someone cries out a protest.)_ Deep breath. _(Sucks in and holds his breath mockingly. Matilda goes under the water. The Sheriff lets out his breath and pops a grape into his mouth.)_ Oh, what lovely grapes, Gisborne.”   
_(Time passes. The peasants watch anxiously as bubbles rise from the water. The Sheriff raises his hand and Matilda is pulled up.)  
_ **Matilda:** _(Sucks in air and coughs.)_ “You weasel-faced whore’s son!”   
**Sheriff:** “Sorry, who, Robin? No, Robin’s not here! _(Laughs. Marian slowly arrives on her horse.)_ And three, two, one. _(Gisborne sees Marian and quickly stands up to meet her as Matilda is lowered back into the pond.)_ Deep breath. Deep breath!” _(Blight is thoroughly enjoying the moment as Marian stares despairingly at the bubbling water.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Rosa screams in pain. Djaq is concerned.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Looks back at Little John.)_ “There’s something…”  
 _(Little John puts his hand on Djaq’s shoulder, nodding confidently.)  
_ **Rosa:** _(Breathes heavily.)_ “Oh, what’s happening?”  
 _(Little John strokes her hair.)  
_ **Little John:** “It’s fine. Your husband. Is he away?”  
 **Rosa:** _(Falls on her back.)_ “The wars.”  
 **Little John:** “He’ll be so proud.”  
 _(He strokes her hair as she tries to smile.)  
_ **Rosa:** “What’s your wife’s name?”  
 **Little John:** “Alice.”  
 **Rosa:** “So you’ve done this before… with Alice?”  
 **Little John:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No.”  
 **Rosa:** “Why is it so hard?”  
 **Little John:** “No. I-I was an outlaw in the forest. Alice was alone.”  
 _(Rosa gears up for another pain.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Anxious to get away:)_ “Listen, I’m not doing anything useful here, I should go and-”  
 **Djaq:** “You want to be useful? Move behind Rosa to let her lean on you and give her your hand to hold. _(At Isabella’s look:)_ Do it!”  
 _(Isabella, slightly intimidated by the fiery Saracen, does as she’s told and moves into position, tentatively offering her hand to Rosa.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Push now!” _(Rosa squeezes Isabella’s hand hard and both women’s screams echo across the forest.)_

**Locksley.  
Sheriff: **_(Humming:)_ “Ba, bum, ba-bum.”  
 _(The Sheriff motions down to the men controlling the chair and giggles as Matilda is raised up slightly, then lowered down again. The bubbles stop. The Sheriff raises his hand and Matilda is pulled up, her head hanging. There is a long moment as Marian, still sitting on her horse, shakes her head sadly and turns away before Matilda suddenly flips her head up and roars. Everybody jumps.)_  
 **Matilda:** “I curse you! May snakes crawl up your nose holes and feed on your tiny brain!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Down! Down, down!”  
 _(Matilda is lowered, teeth clenched and glaring at the Sheriff as he watches her go down. Under the water, Robin swims to Matilda and holds a thin leather pipe to her lips. Matilda sees it and takes it into her mouth.)_  
 **Robin:** “Breathe slowly.”  
 _(On the bank near the trees, between the church and the manor, well out of sight of the Sheriff, Allan finishes feeding the pipe to Robin, lays it down on the ground and joins Much and Will a few paces away. Will is pumping air into the pipe with a fireplace bellows.)_  
 **Allan:** “You know, it’s going to be difficult to take him—Henry.”  
 **Will:** “Can’t we just kill him?”  
 **Allan:** “No. Draw attention to Robin, won’t it? Put him in danger.”  
 **Much:** “We bide our time and wait till they’re distracted. Unless, of course, one of you two’s informed Gisborne.”  
 **Will:** _(Slaps Much’s shoulder with his pumping hand.)_ “Oi! Keep your accusations to yourself!”  
 **Much:** “You keep pumping!”  
 _(Will resumes pumping.)_

**Sheriff:** “Let’s lift up the carcass. _(Giggles.)_ Ten… _(The nobles reluctantly join in the countdown at the Sheriff’s encouragement.)_ …. nine… eight… seven… six… five… _(Will and Allan peer out from behind a nearby wagon and silently run up behind Henry’s chair, one on either side. Marian is now sitting in the chair to the Sheriff’s left.)_ .. four… three… two… and a half!… one… and a half!… and bring her up!”  
 _(Matilda’s chair is raised, empty except for some cloth on the seat. The nobles and peasants step forward, stunned, as Allan and Will tip back Henry’s chair and silently take him away. Marian cannot suppress her smile as the Sheriff is completely outraged. Meanwhile, Much helps Matilda out of the pond amid some tall grass and wraps his cloak round her.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pointing at the ducking chair:)_ “What the devil is that, Blight?”   
**Blight:** “I… I suspect they may be her under wrappings, my lord.”   
**Sheriff:** “Shut up. Shut up! _(Robin crawls out of the pond.)_ Arrest… _(Turns around towards the nobles.)_ Arrest… _(Sees Henry’s empty tipped chair.)_ Gisborne! Henry’s gone! Gisborne! Henry’s gone!”   
**Gisborne:** “Guards! Find him!”   
_(The Sheriff looks around desperately for any sign of outlaws.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin leads Matilda to the camp. Allan and Much, one under each arm supporting Henry, help him along behind Will. As they approach the camp, Robin reaches out a hand to Matilda to help her down the steep slope. Allan and Much take Henry out of the way and tie him up.)  
_ ****

**Outlaws’ camp.**  
 _(All is peaceful. Rosa sleeps as Isabella holds the baby, cooing and pulling faces as Djaq bandages her hand.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Nothing is broken, just swollen and bruised.”  
 **Isabella:** _(With eyes only for the baby.)_ “Oh It was worth it, _(To the baby:)_ Wasn’t it? Yes.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Smiling at the interaction:)_ “Didn’t you have somewhere to go?” _  
(Isabella looks up, alarmed, remembering what she was going to do.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Oh. _(Then thinks and makes a decision:)_ No, I don’t think I do.“  
 **Djaq:** “Good. _(Isabella looks to her:)_ Whatever happens, he made his choice, that’s not your fault.”  
 ** **Isabella:**** _(Touched by Djaq’s understanding:)_ “Thank you.” **  
Little John:** "Here, let me take the baby.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Passing the baby to Little John.)_ “Gently now, it’s ok, little one.” _  
_**Matilda:** “Rosa! Where’s my Rosa! _(Once inside, she sees Rosa sleeping on the bed with Djaq sitting nearby and rushes over to her.)_ Oh, Rosa!”  
 _(Matilda brushes Rosa’s hair from her face as Rosa wakes up.)_  
 **Rosa:** “Mother?”  
 **Matilda:** “Where’s the little lad? Tell me the lad’s all right.”  
 **Rosa:** _(Shakes her head.)_ “No lad.”  
 **Matilda:** _(Thinking the baby has died:)_ “No lad?”  
 _(Matilda hangs her head in despair. Robin’s face is bleak.)  
_ **Rosa:** _(Smiles.)_ “She’s a girl.”  
 _(Glances over at Little John. Matilda looks up to see Little John turning around and cuddling the sleeping baby.)  
_ **Little John:** “Good lungs she has.”  
 _(Matilda smiles and laughs as she stands up.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Not a moment’s peace.”  
 **Matilda:** “Well, let’s see if a damp grandmother can’t set her off again. _(Little John’s face falls and he reluctantly gives up the baby to Matilda. Robin looks on sadly, seeing how quickly Little John has become attached to the baby.)_ Oh! Oh, there my little… oh? What’s her name?”   
**Rosa:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “Alice. I’m going to call her Alice.”  
 _(Rosa glances up, giving a tired smile to Little John. Little John is slightly embarrassed and also a bit proud. A tear falls from his eye.)_  
 **Matilda:** “Alice.”

_(Much finishes tying Henry’s feet near a large tree root as Allan notices Isabella still in the camp.)_  
 **Allan:** “What are you still doing here?”  
 **Isabella:** “I had to help with the baby, I couldn’t leave. (Crossing her arms:) But now I don’t want to.”  
 **Allan:** _(Raising his eyebrows:)_ “Oh yeah? Well who needs ya. _(Seeing Robin and Will watching them.)_ I’ll deal with it myself. You go back home.” _(Allan goes to meet Robin and Will and leaves Isabella to stand there, annoyed by his attitude.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Referring to Henry:)_ “Still in the land of fairies.”  
 **Will:** “What you gonna do with him?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll banish him.”  
 **Will:** “You should kill him. A traitor to the King doesn’t deserve to live.”  
 _(Much uses his knife to whittle a stick, sitting next to and guarding Henry.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Suppressing his panic:)_ “Kill him?, Bit bloodthirsty today aren’t you?”  
 _(Little John helps Matilda, carrying a crying Alice, along the rough trail on the ridge past Henry where Robin is standing. Rosa and Djaq follow.)  
_ **Robin:** “Congratulations, Grandma.”  
 _(Matilda caresses Robin’s smiling cheek as she walks past.)  
_ **Will:** “Oi, Much! _(Pointing at the baby:)_ Look!”  
 _(Much stabs his knife into the ground near Henry’s feet and stands as the rest of the gang and Rosa pass Robin.)  
_ **Matilda:** “Much, meet Alice!”   
_(Henry opens his eyes, abandoning his feigned befuddlement as Matilda holds the baby up for Much to see. Henry takes advantage of his distracted guard and grabs Much’s knife with his bound feet. Robin sees the movement out of the corner of his eye and pulls an arrow from his quiver. Henry grabs the knife with his bound hands and cuts the rope at his feet. He quickly stands and, from behind, loops his arms round Much’s neck, holding the knife point at Much’s throat as Robin quickly nocks and draws.)  
_ **Robin:** “Put it down, Henry!” _(Everybody turns around to look.)_  
 **Henry:** “They say you don’t kill any more.”  
 **Robin:** “For the King I kill.”  
 **Henry:** “The King’s finished! _(Robin pulls his bowstring back a bit more.)_ The Sheriff, Prince John, the Black Knights, they’ll win.”  
 **Much:** _(Sputters:)_ “Robin.”  
 _(Robin lets the arrow loose and it hits Henry in the chest just above Much’s shoulder. Allan and Djaq look at Robin, who lowers his bow. The dying Henry relaxes his grip and Much flings Henry’s arm over his head. Henry falls backward and rolls down the hill, dead, as Much looks up in silent gratitude.)  
_ **Robin:** “Not today, they won’t.”  
 _(Much rubs his neck, half relieved and half angry at himself for being so stupid as to have left the knife within Henry’s reach. The others stare.)_


	6. A Spy Revealed

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Will bury Henry in the forest. Will piles rocks over the body while Robin, squatting by the head, draws a cloth over the corpse.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Can I trust you, Will?”  
 **Will:** _(Glances back towards camp, then steps to Robin.)_ “Of course.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands.)_ “I need your help.”  
 **Will:** _(Earnestly:)_ “Anything.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian saw a serving maid speaking to Gisborne at the Trip. Now she’ll know who our spy is. _(Allan, Djaq, Much and Little John approach through the trees.)_ And I can go to the Trip, find the maid, and make her tell me who the traitor is. You go back to the camp at sundown.”  
 **Will:** “Where am I going?”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks down and sighs.)_ “This is gonna hurt.”  
 _(Will looks puzzled, then Robin punches him. Will puts his hand to his chin. Robin pulls his hand back out of the way and punches him again.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s he doing? _(Robin punches Will a third time and Will falls to the ground.)_ Robin?!”  
 **Much:** “Master!”  
 _(The others start running towards them. Robin stands over Will and grabs his tag.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly to Will:)_ “Sundown, remember?”  
 _(Robin pulls off the tag and walks to meet the others. Will scrambles to his feet and runs off into the trees. Robin holds up Will’s tag.)  
_ **Much:** “I knew it was him. I knew it was him!”  
 **Little John:** _(In disbelief:)_ “But Will?!”  
 _(Robin nods.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Eyes wide:)_ “No.”  
 **Much:** “I knew it!”  
 **Allan:** “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** “Will’s the spy. The subject’s closed.”  
 **Little John:** “Will? _(Robin turns away.)_ Robin, I do not believe…”  
 **Djaq:** _(Steps up to Robin.)_ “Robin, I need to speak with you.”  
 _(Allan stands with his hands behind his head, astonished.)  
_ **Robin:** “Not now.”  
 **Djaq:** “Believe me, Robin, I need—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No you don’t, Djaq! Trust me. Will’s gone _(Little John shakes his head in exasperation.)_ and that’s the end of it. Now, I have to go to the castle. I think he had a go-between.”  
 **Little John:** “At the castle?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, at the Trip. Marian saw a serving girl receiving money from Gisborne. I have to go to meet Marian to find out exactly what Gisborne knows.”  
 **Much:** “We’ll come.”  
 **Robin:** “No. No, I’m safer on my own. Meanwhile, you lot have to scatter until I find out whether Gisborne knows about the camp. I’ll go the Trip at sundown. Come back here after that. I’ll tell you what I know.”   
_(Robin pats Much’s shoulder as he runs off towards Nottingham. Allan and Little John watch him go.)  
_ **Much:** “What are we going to do?”  
 **Allan:** “You heard him. We scatter.”  
 _(Little John nods in agreement and the three head off in different directions, Djaq concernedly so, because she knows Robin has banished the wrong man.)_  


**The Commander’s Camp.  
** _(The search and rescue has ended. The wounded have been treated and the dead have been buried.)  
_ ****

**Commander’s Hut. Interior.  
** _(Clarke paces up and down unnerved by the days events. Lexa watches her from her bunk.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(To herself:)_ “Perhaps we can get Marian to give us a detailed layout of the castle.”  
 **Lexa:** “You should rest, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** “She was raised there, no one would know it better.”  
 _(Lexa rises from her bunk and walking over to Clarke.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Questioning yourself like this is a waste of energy.”  
 **Clarke:** “People died for this, Lexa. When the time comes we must be ready.”  
 **Lexa:** “You’re doing what I did when I first took command. _(Walks over to a table to pour herself some water:)_ You can’t move forward and it’s giving you too much time to think. Once our forces are replenished we will once again have the advantage.”  
 **Clarke:** “What if Prince John sends his army here before that?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning to face Clarke:)_ “The truth is we must look into the eyes of our warriors and say ‘Go die for me’. That’s what it means to be a leader.”  
 **Clarke:** “You make it sound simple.”  
 **Lexa:** “It has to be that way.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Sighs:)_ “Can we please just get back to making a plan of attack?”  
 **Lexa:** “No. _(Forcing Clarke to face her:)_ You could be a leader your people look to. Pour their hopes and dreams into. Someone they would fight and die for.”  
 **Clarke:** “I never asked for that. I’m just trying to keep us alive.”  
 **Lexa:** “You were born for this, Clarke. Just as I was.”  
 _(Lexa walks off leaving Clarke to consider this. Knowing that should she become Queen, men and women fighting and dying in her name will become a brutal reality.)_

**Nottingham Town. Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Interior. Afternoon.  
** _(The inn is deserted. Allan cautiously follows the serving girl into the room with his hand on his hilt.)  
_ **Joan:** “You’re late. I was going to keep your money back. _(Joan retrieves the bag from inside the fireplace as Allan checks up the stairs. She shakes it as she walks over to Allan and tosses it on a tall, round table. Delightedly:)_ Silver, not gold.”   
**Allan:** _(Puts his hand on the purse.)_ “You’re gonna tell Gisborne to keep this money. I’m not doing this any more, all right? I’ve changed.”   
**Joan:** “It’s a bit late for a conscience, isn’t it?”   
**Allan:** “Yeah, very late. _(A striped-fletched arrow hits the purse under Allan’s hand, spilling out some of the silver coins. Joan gasps and steps back, frightened. Allan, knowing he’s been found out, steps back slowly.)_ Robin. _(Swallows hard. Robin enters with an angry look, passing the bow to his right hand. He slowly walks over to Allan, putting his bow on a table as he passes it. He leans on Allan’s table.)_ You’re early.”   
**Robin:** _(With quiet intensity to Joan, but looking at Allan:)_ “Leave us.”   
**Allan:** “Stay there.”   
**Robin:** “Get out! _(Joan swings the towel over her shoulder and walks out, closing the door behind her. Slowly, in Allan’s face:)_ I need to talk to my spy.”   
_(Robin stays in Allan’s face a moment, then stands and walks towards the fireplace.)_

**Allan:** “What was that with Will? You banished Will.”   
**Robin:** _(Turns around.)_ “It was an act! _(Steps back towards Allan, pointing at the door.)_ Only she knew who was guilty. And I knew the spy would want to come here before me to cover his tracks. For all I knew it could have been _(leans on Allan’s table)_ Will standing there. _(Allan leans back on the post near the bottom of the stairs.)_ But it’s not… is it? _(Steps round the table to Allan. Quietly:)_ It’s you.”   
**Allan:** “Robin, it was over. You ask her. I made a decision.”   
**Robin:** “Then what’s this?” _(Glances at the purse.)  
_ **Allan:** “No. I was giving it back.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “So you’d betray me, you’d betray yourself, you’d betray your King, for what? For a few silver coins. What have you told Gisborne, Allan? _(Allan looks aside.)_ Huh?”   
**Allan:** _(Hesitantly:)_ “I… Nothing, really.”   
**Robin:** “Does he know about the camp?”   
**Allan:** _(Earnestly, quietly:)_ “No!”   
**Robin:** “No? Does he know about Marian?”   
**Allan:** “No.”   
**Robin:** _(Robin stares a moment with narrowed eyes, then raises his  
brows.) _“More lies?”   
**Allan:** “No! This was the last time, I promise… and I was wrong. But he captured me, Robin, tortured me. I had no choice—”   
_(Robin grabs his shoulders, interrupting him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Everything is a choice! Everything we do!”   
**Allan:** “That’s easy for you to say, though, isn’t it? Eh? You get the glory, you get the girl, everyone loves you. Then when the King comes back you’ll have lands, property, a wife… everything! And what will I have? You are always in the sun, Robin, and I’m always in the shade.”   
_(Robin roughly pushes Allan up against the post.)_   
**Robin:** “Is that meant to be an excuse? What would you like from me, Allan? A pension plan?”   
**Allan:** “Give me another chance… please. I wouldn’t have let Gisborne hurt any of us. I’ve never told him anything that would hurt us.”   
**Robin:** “No? And what about the Commander and her people? _(Allan is silent.)_  
Harmless lies? Innocent betrayals? You led Gisborne and his men right to their camp, didn’t you? You let him kill them. Tell me!”  
 **Allan:** “Robin, you don’t understand. That girl, the Commander- she doesn’t care about England, about the King, she’ll kill us all. _(Robin shakes his head in disgust.)_ Robin, I swear to you on my life I would never hurt you or Marian or the gang… _(Robin pulls out his knife and holds under Allan’s chin.)_ Don’t kill me. Please.”   
_(Robin jerks the knife and severs the string of Allan’s tag. Allan winces, expecting to be killed. Robin puts his hand on Allan’s shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “You’re lucky I’ve left you with a life to swear upon. Never, never let me set eyes on you again.”   
_(Robin stares at Allan a moment, then leaves.)_

**The Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Upon Indra’s command, Nyko helps her to her feet.)  
_ **Nyko:** “You’re not ready.”  
 **Indra:** “I will not miss this fight. _(Nyko nods, knowing he will not change her mind and walks away as Octavia and Lincoln walk towards her.)_ You’ve done well, Octavia. Today you’ve saved lives and soon, you will take them. Now get my gear, we leave when the Commander is ready. ( _Octavia nods and goes to fetch Indra’s armour. Lincoln stands watching her but Indra refuses to look at him. Giving up, he begins to turn away.)_ Wait.”  
 _(Lincoln stops and turns back to face her. Indra offers her arm in the warriors greeting and Lincoln takes it gladly. Octavia watches from afar as Indra pulls Lincoln in for a meaningful embrace. Octavia smiles, knowing that finally, Lincoln has been forgiven.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws Camp. Nightfall.  
** _(Robin returns. Little John and Much catch him up.)  
_ **Little John:** “Are we safe?”  
 _(Robin merely nods in reply, looking around.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will!”  
 _(Djaq catches them up. Will pushes some saplings aside and appears.)  
_ **Much:** _(Draws his sword and points it at Will.)_ “Will!”  
 _(Robin pulls back on Much’s shoulder.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s all right! It’s all right. It wasn’t him.”  
 _(Will glares at Robin, walking towards him.)  
_ **Much:** “What?”   
_(Djaq goes over to Will and touches his sore cheek, but he nods, smiling, and gently pulls down her arm.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Will:)_ “It was a trap. I lied to you. I’m sorry. I had to lure the spy. _(Holds up the tag, then tosses it aside.)_ It was Allan.”  
 **Djaq:** “Is he alive? _(Robin nods.)_ Where?”  
 **Robin:** “He’s gone.”  
 **Little John:** “Allan? Why?”  
 **Robin:** “For money, John. Why else?”  
 **Djaq:** “I believe he could have changed.”  
 **Much:** “You knew it was him?”  
 **Djaq:** “I overheard him arguing with Isabella.”  
 **Much:** “I knew it was him. _(Sheathes sword.)_ Knew it was Allan.”  
 _(Robin stops as the others go on.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will… do you forgive me?”  
 **Will:** _(Puts his hand on Robin’s shoulder, nodding.)_ “It worked.”  
 **Robin:** “And the rest of you?”   
**Much:** “Who can we trust, now?”  
 **Robin:** “Each other, all of us. Marian, Clarke.”  
 **Djaq:** “Isabella? Marian trusts her.”  
 **Robin:** _(Considering:)_ “I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt for now. Right. Are you with me? _(Will nods. Much puts two thumbs up. Djaq smiles. Little John lifts his staff with a slight toss and catches it.)_ Yeah? Well, then who are we?”  
 **All:** “We are Robin Hood!”

**The Commander’s Camp. Commander’s Hut. Exterior.  
** _(Clarke steps out of the tent for some fresh air and notices Octavia sat alone by a fire pit. As Clarke walks over to her, Octavia notices but keeps her head down.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Taking a seat on a log:)_ "Everything ok?”  
 **Octavia:** _(Not looking at Clarke:)_ “I’ve been going over and over it in my head just trying to figure out how _(Looking at her finally:)_ you’re still alive.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looks down at the flames:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
 **Octavia:** “I saw you arrive before the attack. I could tell something was wrong. And then you and Lexa disappear and just happen to survive? _(Clarke looks up at her then away, unable to keep her gaze:)_ Tell me you didn’t know it was coming.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Slowly, unable to deny it:)_ “Octavia…”  
 **Octavia:** _(Mortified:)_ “You let all those people die. _(Springing to her feet to confront Clarke:)_ You were going to let me die.”  
 **Lexa:** _(From the entrance of her hut:)_ “Octavia!”  
 _(Octavia stares disbelievingly at Clarke then walks toward the Commander.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Following:)_ “Octavia, wait.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Spinning around:)_ “What?”  
 **Clarke:** “You can’t tell anyone. If anyone found out-”  
 **Octavia:** “The alliance will break. I’m not an idiot, Clarke. _(Turns and continues over to Lexa who is flanked by Ryder:)_ Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** “Octavia.”  
 **Ryder:** _(To Octavia:)_ “It’s time for the southern most guard post rotation. You shall relieve them.”  
 **Octavia:** “Indra expects me to be on the scouting mission with Lincoln.”  
 **Ryder:** “For now you’re needed at the guard post. Indra will join you there shortly.”  
 _(Octavia looks to the Commander who nods. Octavia says nothing and begins her trek towards the southern quarter. Clarke, having watched this exchange steps forward.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Watching Octavia leave:)_ “She won’t say anything.”  
 **Lexa:** “we can’t be sure of that. Too many people know, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** “You worry about your people, I’ll worry about mine.”  
 _(Clarke walks back inside the hut, leaving Lexa and Ryder alone. Lexa considers Octavia’s retreating form for a long moment before turning to Ryder.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Kill her.”  
 _(Ryder nods once as Lexa rejoins Clarke inside the Commander’s hut.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
